<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>meat is god by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748640">meat is god</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, I’m sorry, KuroKen Week, Love Confessions, M/M, croissant - Freeform, help me, meat is god, what is this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i realized that i let kuroken week pass by without writing anything, so i wrote this last minute. yes, i need help. i’m not even sure why i’m posting this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>meat is god</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basically i’m not able to sleep so i wrote this. i’m so sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“morning, kenma,” came kuroo’s voice.<br/>
“ah, kuro,” kenma replied.<br/>
they both sat there for approximately 7 hours staring into each other’s eyes with their hearts beating faster each second.<br/>
“kuro, i love you.”<br/>
“man why didn’t you say so? we could’ve been kissing hours earlier.”<br/>
“i’m sorry,” kenma said while tears escaped his eyes.<br/>
“no, don’t cry. you are beautiful.”<br/>
kuroo embraced kenma slowly. soon their lips touched and they started aggressively kissing. kuroo then pulled away abruptly.<br/>
“w-what’s wrong?” kenma questioned.<br/>
“you sneaky bastard. you stole my croissant.”<br/>
“i see, so my cover was blown.”<br/>
suddenly kenma was covered in heavenly light.<br/>
“w-woah what’s- you really- woah- you- what’s, woah!”<br/>
“yeah, that’s right! i am meat!”<br/>
“no way! my childhood friend is meat! what the hell is happening right now?!”<br/>
“now that i have accomplished my quest of stealing your croissant, i can go enjoy some french music in italy. goodbye, peasant called kuro.”<br/>
“noooooooo!!! my croissant.”<br/>
kuroo reached out to kenma, but it was too late. kenma was flying away in his barbie bike while reading a book on how to be like barney. that day, kuroo swore to get his croissant back and exterminate kenma.<br/>
the end.<br/>
WHAT IS THIS SERIOUSLY I NEED HELP</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>